


[横雏百合]唔达唔达

by ShiYanZhang



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, 百合
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 23,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiYanZhang/pseuds/ShiYanZhang
Summary: 校园故事。通篇废话。尽量轻松。好想享受青春。！！！！内含大量66和486出场！！！！





	1. Chapter 1

1  
浅白色日光透过晨雾洒在堆满杂物的四叠半和室。横子一边踢开被子和衣物，一边咬着牙刷移动到窗前。她在看云。泛黄的玻璃窗外云层挂在天际，透亮的顶部和灰沉的底部色差明显，凸显出积云的立体与厚重。即使天色不佳，朦朦胧胧的日光打在横子细洁的肌肤上，也有一股与狭隘和室截然不同的高级感。  
横子拿出牙刷低哼一声，莓色的唇角挂着泡沫，顺着低下的目光看到被子里露出一颗金色的脑袋。她没有停顿地移开目光走向角落的卫生间，清洁完自己，拿上书包摔门而出。  
一开始她大步穿过窄巷，拐进大路放慢脚步后，横子感觉好多了。云层正在散开，慢慢地有金黄的阳光洒下来，道路上空气清新又自由。她穿着崭新的校服，黑色的短发也服帖发亮，配上吸睛的雪肤和无可挑剔的美丽脸庞，在任何一所学校都能成为当之无愧的校花。只有这点可以感谢她的父母。横子的发质很黑，皮肤又白到透明。她细细的长眉下有一双大而明亮的眼睛，高挺的鼻梁增添一份艳丽风情，嘴唇丰润鲜亮，像是草莓味的果冻。横子笑了笑，立刻有早通勤的行人侧头看她。横子收回笑容。  
她正要去参加八万学园的入学式，从今天起她就是高中生了。除了玫粉色的校服外套过于扎眼外，这所学校算是个不错的选择。私立八万学园是横子家所能负担起的最亲民的“贵族学校”，有大量中产和少数名流在此就读，横子读过的地方中学的同学没有一个升入这里。  
学校里樱花正盛，每个角落都充斥着淡雅花香。校门口因横子的出现发生了小小骚动，横子面无表情地踏入校门，找到了一点信心，很快来到高一一班门口。  
前排的男同学立马互相拍肩提示看她，横子巡视一圈，走向靠窗那排。有人小声交流lucky，这个班有两个大美女了。横子不动声色地又扫了一眼全班，女孩子们青春可爱，并没有容貌格外出众的。横子略带疑惑地在最后的位子坐下，刚放好包，立刻懊恼不知不觉又坐到这里。  
前排的女生正趴在自己的臂弯里，衬衫下露出一线腰背。对方大概染过头发，刚刚及肩的短发是完美的巧克力色，和横子一样发尾向内微卷。横子抽出一本书，正翻到夹着书签的地方。前排的女孩突然高举双手后仰，喊了声“好饿啊！”，后脑猛地出现在单手撑在桌上的横子面前。  
“嗯？啊，抱歉！”女孩转身，一股椰子味随着发丝荡开，横子毫无防备地撞进一双钻石般明亮的眼睛里。横子明白刚才的男生们说的是谁了。  
女孩的肌肤是蜜色，整齐的刘海压在睫毛上，鼻尖微翘，长相甜美。最吸引人的是她的眼睛，又大又圆，眼尾微微下垂，深棕色眼珠剔透得犹如天然宝石，又像清流冲刷下的玻璃碎片。横子在心里暗呼好可爱，女孩眨了一下眼，横子才勉强松开目光。  
“我叫村子，请多指教！”开口的时候，还有雪白的虎牙尖在粉色唇瓣下若影若现。  
“我是横子。”  
“啊！你长得好漂亮！”  
被那双眼睛注视，横子有些紧张了。她悄悄吐槽对方嗓门太大，矜持地点了点头，双手扶上书本。  
村子好像完全没有注意到，侧坐着支在横子的课桌上托住下巴：“好久没有早起了，好困啊，呐，你吃早饭了吗？”  
横子回答：“没有。”  
村子哭丧着脸：“肚肚饿坏了怎么上学嘛，要是今天再早起一点点就好了。不对，都怪上学太早了，让大家选自己合适的时间来不行吗——”  
横子只是微笑，压着书页将书签放在桌上。  
“要是能喝味增汤就好了。”村子随手拿起横子的书签抵在下巴上，眼神飘向窗外，“还想吃青花鱼，或者汉堡肉。嗯——炸豆腐也不错啊！”  
横子打断她：“我想看书了。”  
村子点点头讨好地笑笑：“请！”  
横子已经结束紧张，女孩清清亮亮的嗓音敲打得她心生烦躁。横子的笑容消失，不客气地说：“所以请你转过去，不要和我搭话了。”  
村子的眼睛更圆了一些，应了一声好，转身留给横子一面僵硬的背影。  
在那个不长的早晨，横子最终也没看进去多少文字。  
校长、教师和新生代表依次演讲的时候，横子闻着手背反思了。她遮住下半张脸的动作有些忧郁，小声聊天的新生们没人来打扰她。横子是想做个淑女的，在这所全新的学校里，塑造一个全新的自己。这对她来说很容易，横子不笑也不说话的时候就是一位高不可攀的贵族小姐。但这样不够。横子想要更受欢迎，更被人瞩目，更享受大家的喜爱。也许她应该和村子和好，她有预感村子也将是一个极具人气的角色。  
漫长的典礼终于结束，横子扶着一边手臂慢慢沿着墙走。周围的学生三三两两地走出礼堂，横子奇怪他们怎么这么快就互相认识了。横子试图认出刚才教室里的同班生，有几个熟悉的面孔晃过，横子轻轻扫视着他们，努力思考该用什么话题凑过去。  
“横子酱！”  
横子立马回头，是村子在叫她。村子身边还站着一个矮一些的瘦小女孩，短发贴在两颊，刘海完全遮住眼睛，一看就是个怪人。村子与那女孩说了两句话，小跑着来到横子面前。横子没发现自己松了一口气。  
村子：“横子酱，看！”她从口袋里拿出一本便签，一页一页地给横子展示：“这是安子画给我的。这里有鱼，还有沙拉，味增汤里还有蔬菜！横子酱也没吃早饭，你现在想吃什么？”  
村子顶了顶横子的手肘，她们就顺着人流走了起来。横子想问对方没察觉到她早上的坏态度吗，也想问安子是谁。不过此刻她终于能混在普通高中生里，村子把便签举到鼻子下双眼亮晶晶地看着她，画中的汤碗里还飘着两块豆腐。  
横子有些发愣，机械的挪动着脚步回答：“牛丼吧……”  
村子的眉心凑起，眼尾更耷拉了一点。她从口袋里拿出马克笔，翻开一页，叼着笔盖神情认真地画了一会。很快村子就撕下那页递给横子，横子反射性抬手的时候，村子温度略高的手指点过她的掌心。  
“送给你啦。”纸上一个大圆圈里画着几块长方形。“这是俯视角度来的。”村子凑在她左肩旁补充。  
也许这只是个单纯的笨蛋吧。横子随手将纸片放进口袋里。不过，横子并不讨厌。


	2. Chapter 2

2  
正式开课的第一天早上，村子用饱满的笑容迎接横子：“横子酱，早上好！”  
不得不说那笑容令人安心。横子点点头：“早安。”  
开学典礼结束后班主任进行了简短的班会，座位暂时按照学生们喜欢的来。横子在同样的靠窗位子坐下。今天的风也很好，樱花香气被吹上天空，似有似无地萦绕着建筑物。不面向窗外静静探究一番是闻不到的，横子对其稍显含蓄的存在感很满意。  
横子从包里抽出书，顺着露出一截的书签拨开书页。村子问：“横子酱看的是什么？”  
“雪国。”  
旅行的男人遇见了纯洁的少女，那种富含透明感的日本传统美向来是横子欣赏和追求的。她在处理杂物的人家门前发现了它，书主人随即赠送给了与之相配的横子。  
村子撑头研究了一会页眉，放下胳膊，手腕上绕着三圈黑色的橡皮绳：“我最看不懂小说啦，不打扰你了。”  
村子的发尾一扬，已经转了过去。  
午休时那张带笑的脸庞又重新转回横子面前。村子将便当端在眼前：“一起吃吗？”  
横子昨晚有预料到这一点，当村子确实来询问她时，横子暗暗松了口气：“好啊。”  
村子按住横子解开便当的手：“不在这里，我们出去吃。”  
八万学园有一栋七层楼的图书馆。她们搭电梯上去时，大厅里行人三三两两，只有学生和教职工一批批从楼上下来。电梯在顶楼停下，这里光线显然不同其他，明亮的黄色填满每个角落。村子带横子拐出电梯间，原来顶楼的天花板是透明的，天井里放了几条木制的长凳，中间夹着四盆大型观叶植物。  
长凳上已经坐了一个女孩，村子抢先走过去：“喂，安子酱！你已经开始吃啦！”  
正是昨天匆匆一瞥的那名刘海遮眼的女孩。  
村子介绍：“这是隔壁班的安子，这是坐在我后面的横子。”  
安子细细咽下食物，开口：“你好，请多关照。”  
横子微微欠身：“你好，请多关照。”又转问村子：“你们是初中同学吗？”  
村子看了一眼安子便当的内容，坐下来开始与自己的便当奋斗：“不是。”  
横子：“那以前认识？”  
村子：“不哟，是昨天刚刚认识的。”  
安子：“我和村子参加开学典礼的位置正好只隔着两个座位。”  
那是怎么说上话的？横子感到十分不可思议，不过无论如何，第一天就有同伴一起吃便当，连横子也可以安心夸奖自己的进步了。  
三人同时进食后，横子感到了空气的静谧，思索可以展开的话题。村子夹起炸糖球：“要不要尝尝看这个？”  
安子张开嘴安顺地接受喂食，嚼了两下，惊讶道：“啊，是南瓜馅。”  
村子笑眯眯地：“我自己做的哦！横子酱也尝尝？”  
筷子递到横子唇边，横子缩了一下脖子：“我自己来……”  
村子：“张嘴，啊～”  
横子不是吃不了别人喂的东西，村子也形象整洁。她只是在刚认识的人面前一时无法如此亲密。也许她们可以持续共进午餐一个月，平日里再发生一些很好的聊天，多对对方讲述一些自己的事情……横子因那哄小孩的语气有些羞赧……背后的叶片也推着横子的发丝……好吧总之先结束眼下的局面。  
横子张嘴接下，脸蛋微微发红，眼神游移，默默咀嚼。  
村子的眼睛亮晶晶地：“好吃吗？”  
横子：“……好吃。”  
安子无声地笑起来。


	3. Chapter 3

3  
横子很快喜欢上了村子。每当她迟疑“现阶段可不可以对村子这样”的时候，村子早已将同样的亲密施加给她。横子惊讶于交朋友原来这么轻松，只要是村子就能让气氛欢乐。  
横子提了满满一桶水，几乎踮着脚尖走路。村子从她身后自然地握住把手，横子本想逞强，僵持了两秒还是将水桶交给对方，说了声谢谢。  
村子：“不用啦。”  
明明是横子的值日，此刻也只能感动点头：“嗯。那个，村子，你不觉得重吗？”  
村子神色自若地：“完全没问题。”  
横子笑了：“怪力呀。”  
村子：“横子家是在西边吗，我等你一起回家好不好？”  
横子将抹布浸在村子放下的桶里：“不好。”  
村子立马蹲下来：“诶！为什么！”  
“裙子都飘起来啦！”好在教室里的人已经走光了。横子拧干抹布故意错开目光，“不为什么，反正不好。”  
村子蹲着仰望了一会擦黑板的横子，慢慢撑着膝盖起来：“哦，好吧……”  
村子拿上书包走了。  
横子为当上高人气高中生计划了很久，和别人一起回家也是人气的表现，她很感谢村子的邀约。但横子的家不值得向别人展示，也许接下来她不得不推掉更多邀约，这让横子为难。  
正当横子慢下了速度时，门边伸出一颗焦糖色脑袋：“横子酱，做完值日一起去吃pancake吧！”  
横子被音量吓得一抖：“不行！”  
焦糖色脑袋又缩了回去。  
横子无语。被打断思绪后，她很快做完值日走出校门。  
樱树仿佛挤干全身血液似得爆放花朵，横子将脸颊边濡湿的发丝拨到耳后，微风很快将她的前颈吹干。横子不自觉开始考虑松饼的事。也许她应该重新找份兼职，但这么做有违学校的规定。这件事此刻对她来说还不是很严肃的烦恼，横子仅仅享受着初春的清凉，任由思绪乱飞。  
“横子学姐？”  
横子停下脚步，穿着中学生制服的少女正向她靠来。少女顺滑的长发束成两股垂在胸前，因为发育过于良好的缘故，被顶得弯曲的发丝上有两道明亮光环。她的长相十分艳丽，鼻梁纤细高挺，眼尾妩媚地上扬，清纯中透露出一股别样风情。  
横子一瞬间有点慌张，回应道：“啊，仓子。”  
横子中学时的后辈仓子说道：“欸——学姐的新校服不错啊。”  
横子简单嗯了一声，随意扫了一眼周围，没有同校生经过。  
仓子：“学姐加入社团了吗？学姐的篮球真的很厉害，不要放弃哦。”  
“篮球……”突然提起的运动拉回了横子的注意力。  
仓子寒暄结束后很快道别。


	4. Chapter 4

4  
体育课列队，横子挨着村子：“村子中学时是什么社团？”  
村子：“我？篮球社的。”  
横子惊喜地指着自己：“我也是！”  
“中学时每天都要留下来训练。”  
“我也是！不过我在比赛前才会参加训练。”  
体育老师吹了声哨：“安静！”  
横子目不斜视，半遮住唇道：“下午一起去看社团招新吧。”  
村子盯着老师，趁他移开视线的一瞬间回了声嗯。  
放学时樱花大道下摆了两排招新摊子，各种各样的表演和宣传页向放学途中的高一生袭来。  
横子有些兴奋，挽着村子的手臂一个个看过来。私立高级中学与横子就读过的地方中学有很大不同，诸如企业沙盘部、马术部、高尔夫部等令横子应接不暇。正在横子拉着村子驻足观看街舞社表演时，村子却注意到了旁边的熟人。  
“安子！”  
浅亚麻色的刘海完全遮住双眼的女孩从一个清冷的摊子后抬头，随即向村子小跑过来。  
村子快乐地拍拍安子：“你在做什么？”  
安子：“我加入了船舶部，在帮前辈看东西。”  
“船舶部…也不错哦。”村子想了想，“八万学园的船舶部很有名，每个月都有操作小艇的活动。”  
安子挥挥手：“如果想加入就来告诉我，我先回去了。”  
小艇？小型游艇还是摩托艇？横子被惊到了，不过她不愿轻易暴露自己的小市民想法，只是放弃表演，将村子不动声色地拉往体育社团。  
“哇！”一个嗓门很大的女人拦住了横子。对方穿着清凉的连衣裙，头发微卷，脸上带着明艳的妆容。横子以为对方是年轻的老师。那女人直直朝两人走来，一下就搂住了村子，一副喜欢极了的样子捏上村子的脸：“你长得好像雏形明子！”  
横子的手臂从村子身上滑开，只好问住从一个摊子后追来的抱着表格的学长：“我想请问一下，这位是？”  
“啊！”看起来很温和的学长推了推眼镜，“她是去年毕业的女子足球队队长，今天特地来支援我们的招新。”  
前队长亲昵地揉揉村子的头发：“以后就叫你hina了！怎么样，要不要加入足球部？”  
村子对前队长丰满的胸部和成熟的香水味适应良好，面色自如地往足球部的桌上张望：“足球啊……可以哦。”  
“欸？”横子惊讶出声。  
“欸？”村子下意识学了一句来反问。  
“但是你不是……我想……那个啊……”横子移开目光，“不，没什么。你就去足球部好了。”  
村子笑了笑，跟着兴奋的学长去填表格。横子看着她的背影，轻轻皱眉。她突然想起被自己忘到脑后的打工计划，也许她花不了多少心思在部活上。  
横子最终孤零零地填了篮球部。部长对她的身高和经验很满意，鼓励她早日通过选拔进入篮球队。


	5. Chapter 5

5  
开学转眼过了一个多月。横子本来担心独自进入篮球部会感到寂寞，不过课间村子会和她聊踢足球遇到的各种各样的乐趣，让横子安心了。  
确实，村子初接触这项运动就迅速爱上了足球，回家看的也全是足球比赛，每天最大的烦恼变成了和八万附属中学共同训练时，中三生的手越总是不传球给她。即使无法和村子一起回家，横子决定结束自己的部活后去八万附属中学看看村子。  
两校距离很近，就在一条街上。放学时间街上有着各色制服的学生，横子已经脱掉了外套，只穿着一件长袖衬衫。横子的背后突然传来一阵骚乱。  
“哟！”年轻男人扯着嗓子的高叫吸引了横子，“喂，前面的！”  
横子向后瞟了一眼。  
头发喷满摩丝，制服外套被剪得很短的高中生露出歪斜的笑容：“果然是你。怎么样，现在在哪上学啊？”  
横子心中一紧，立刻捂住了衬衣上的校徽刺绣：“我不认识你们。”  
为首的不良少年与身后的两名小弟表情变得不爽，慢慢凑近横子。横子半转过身盯紧他们的举动，有发现情况不对的热血高中生聚集过来试图英雄救美，横子咬了咬嘴唇，一语不发地转身离开人群。  
“喂！站住！”  
好心的高中生们将谴责的目光刺向三名不良少年，用身体阻碍对方的去路。横子熟练地借助遮掩离开那条街道，路过八万附属中学时也来不及张望一眼，在转角处拐进小巷。  
不良少年们扒开人群追了上去。  
横子脚步匆忙地逃跑。她灵活地运用手脚在深巷的杂物间游走，偶尔攀爬不高的墙壁，鞋底的花纹一次又一次契合上水泥墙的直角。等完全远离不良少年们愤怒的吼叫时，横子已经大汗淋漓，半靠在墙根下撑住膝盖喘息。  
没事、没事，先回家再说。  
横子等待汗湿的衬衣干燥一些就快步走回大道。有三三两两的学生还在街上磨磨蹭蹭不肯回家，横子撩开黏在额角的刘海时，村子和安子正坐在靠窗位品尝草莓和巧克力的松饼。横子脚步不停地走开了。


	6. Chapter 6

6  
拐进一条窄窄的巷子，几排整齐的民宅中间夹了一栋不和谐的简易住房，一共有两层八间，无处可放的衣服偶尔晾在走廊上。阳光很少造访这里，衣物总透着一股阴干的闷劲儿。横子踏上吱呀不停的楼梯来到左手边最后一间，门冷不防向外打开，一个与横子极其相像的青年站在门口。  
青年肤色一如横子，白皙得过分，头发和眉毛染成金棕色，在他身上竟然显得很合适。青年身高不错，只不过肩上挂着一件衣领破破烂烂的白T，腿上套着松垮的牛仔裤，比起大人更像叛逆的高中生。  
横子立在门外不动，定定地看着对方：“横山裕，让开。”  
横山裕停顿几秒，最终挠挠脸，半侧过身露出一张婴儿般纯净的笑脸：“回来啦，横子。”  
横子擦着对方的身体进屋，脱掉鞋子在墙壁上挂好包，正中的矮桌上放着一个牛皮纸信封。横子拿起来捏了捏，横山裕正轻手轻脚准备出门。  
横子头也不回：“去哪里？”  
横山裕一顿：“随便转转。”  
横子打开信封，一共五万元。横子提高声音：“去哪里？”  
横山裕慢吞吞地回答：“老大找我有点事。你自己吃晚饭吧，不用做我的份。”说完出去带上了门。  
横子扶着矮桌坐下来，脚踝被微凉的榻榻米激起一丝刺痛，立起小腿一看，大概是刚才翻墙时擦伤了。  
横子抱着膝盖发呆，手指自虐般摩搓着破皮的伤口。  
两亲过世快十年了，横子早已忘记他们的脸，但偶尔会像这样徒劳地回忆过去。那时她有个干净整洁的家，朴实的父母和调皮的哥哥。现在她不知道自己还有什么。  
大哥是真心发誓过会好好守护她，也确实在几年前突然加入黑道，当起了让横子提心吊胆的混混。兄妹俩花完保险赔偿后，高中辍学的大哥所能想到的养活这个家的方法就是为黑道卖命。那个笨蛋啊……  
不过横子也是笨蛋呢。  
横子只会靠欲望来抵抗痛苦。她想要的东西很多，正因为一无所有，才有庞大的欲望支撑着她。她想要钱，想要人气，想过上和当下完全不同的生活。她想要爱，想要哥哥回到过去，想让那些使她自卑的东西从头再来。她应该一边打工挣钱包装自己，一边在学校里物色一位富裕的恋人。这才是她进入八万学园的初衷。没想到横子仅仅因为交上了朋友就放松警惕，还加入什么篮球部……说明她的欲望也太过浅薄。  
横子重新认识到了这一点。


	7. Chapter 7

7  
清早横子第二名来到学校，坐在前排的眼镜男正小声默背单词，听到拉门声抬头，横子微微侧头朝他笑了一下。眼镜男的脸肉眼可见地变红，一时还不敢相信冷美人的笑容，横子又朝他打招呼：“早上好。”  
眼镜男埋下头盯着鼻尖上的单词卡，迫不及待想要将刚才的幸运分享给其他男生。  
村子急急忙忙踏进教室时还没有注意到班上的骚乱，男生们压低嗓子争论横子给谁的微笑更可爱。村子从包里拼命翻出作业的时候，一双手从背后环住了她：“hina，昨天去哪里了？”  
混着慵懒砂糖味的奶音就贴在村子耳旁，她一瞬间也变成了青春期的男生，结结巴巴地：“没、没去哪啊。是说，怎么叫我hina啦？”  
横子的指尖点上村子的脸颊：“不行吗，足球部的人都是这么叫你的吧。”  
村子抬手，有点想握住横子的手臂，却只是虚虚举着：“没有不行……”  
横子：“hina，下次也叫我去吃松饼嘛。”  
村子：“昨天的事你知道啦……我有叫过你的，你说不去！”  
横子：“我不管，叫上我嘛。”  
村子：“yoko反正会拒绝的……”  
横子：“yoko？”  
村子：“以后就叫你yoko了！那我问你，今天放学去吃蛋糕吗？”  
横子即答：“不去。”  
村子大声地：“你看，问你你也不去！”  
横子松开了对方：“今天没空去，但是吃松饼叫上我嘛！”  
村子：“好啦，好啦……知道了。”  
横子：“hina吃松饼会叫我吗？”  
村子顺从地点点头：“我吃松饼的话会叫上yoko的。”  
横子衔着一抹微笑，心满意足地坐下了。  
今天的横子有更重要的事。  
下午横子翘掉了部活，在厕所换上T恤和牛仔裤，压上一顶棒球帽等在一所地方中学的门口。这是横子毕业的母校，同级生都离开后，剩下的暂时没人认出横子。  
很快，仓子的身影出现在横子的视野里。她今天给发尾烫了卷，两束漂亮的大卷垂在胸前，脸上还化了淡妆。走出校门后仓子身旁的矮个男生将包递还给仓子。仓子轻柔地扬起唇角，纤长的睫毛缓缓抬起，细微的闪粉在她薄如蝉翼的眼帘上变换光泽。因为离得很近了，横子听见她用声线略低的嗓音撒娇般道：“……谢谢咯。”  
横子在几步外追上了她：“仓子！”  
仓子：“啊……横子学姐。怎么了？”  
“嗯。”横子没能直接开口，掏出手机说：“有点事想找你，能交换一下号码吗？”  
仓子“之前不是有我的号码吗？”  
横子：“换手机了。”  
仓子接过来熟练地敲打键盘：“是丢了吗。”  
横子张了张嘴：“……嗯。”  
铃声响起，仓子挂掉电话也用自己手机输入横子的名字。横子和仓子边走边聊，压了压帽檐道：“仓子很擅长交往吧？我想让你教我怎么能吸引优秀的男生。”  
仓子笑了：“这件事啊。没问题哦，学姐那么漂亮，只要再有一点小技巧，马上就能变得无敌。”  
横子说完后松了一口气：“那之后再联系你。”  
仓子：“对了，昴子学姐和你升入一所高中了吗？”  
横子皱眉：“没有，我有段时间没见到Subaru了。”  
仓子：“哦……那学姐再见。”  
横子：“再见。”  
“等等，学姐！”横子停下脚步，仓子对着她笑眯眯地：“手机还给你，别忘了拿走呀。”


	8. Chapter 8

8  
昴子的高中是寄宿制。打开门是刚好能供一人通过的玄关，右手边的卫生间里不能轻易举起胳膊，需要屈膝坐入的浴缸紧贴着马桶。向内，狭窄的单人床头靠在卫生间的墙壁上，床尾放了一组桌椅，正上方利用空间嵌着两格木柜。室内几乎所有物品都是白色，不太明亮的灯条正对小床，昴子在床上睡觉。  
她将被子紧紧箍在肩上，只从中间露出椭圆形的面孔，两脚露在外面。小小的单人床昴子仅利用了一半，捂暖耳朵后脸颊也变得烧红，小腿和脚丫却很冷。门外皮鞋踏在地毯上的声音由远及近，时不时伴随着女高中生特有的大笑，清晰地笼罩着昴子。她在睡梦中拢起的眉头皱得更深，狠狠翻了个身，小床尖声一摇。  
谈话声依旧不断。门外在说老师的坏话，把体态臃肿的老先生比作各种食材，每每有新点子都能引发又一轮爆笑。昴子的脸色极度不耐烦，翻身时脊背撞上墙壁，没人察觉到她发怒。忍耐片刻，尖笑声肆意冲散睡意，日光灯也借机挤入她的眼皮。昴子睁开眼，掀掉被子坐起来。  
她柔软的长发盖住肩头，刘海杂乱地支着，两道长眉拧死。端丽的大眼睛仿佛可以述说许多话语，此刻眼眸幽深可怖，只令人心惊。昴子就这么套上鞋子开门，门口的笑声一滞，站在人群中间的女生握着钥匙疑惑地看着昴子。  
“嗤。”昴子撇了撇嘴，将几人的脸一一收入眼底，如恶兽挑选猎物，好伺机亮出利爪。女高中生们也露出不愉快的神色。双方无声的对峙没有坚持太久，昴子抬手摘下挂在墙上的外套，甩上房门顶开几人的肩膀走出去。  
休息室里聚集了更多快乐的人群，有人看到昴子出门，谁都没有喊她。她无阻碍地大步离开学生寮，将运动外套抖开穿上，顺手戴起兜帽。  
寮外的夜晚残留着春末的凉意，大路上空无一人，昴子低着头走。橘黄色路灯拉出长长的人影，再慢慢缩短，被昴子的脚步抛到身后去。长发毛茸茸地温暖着她的脖子，等昴子冷静下来后，她希望把温暖也分给裸露在晚风中的膝盖。  
有提着公文包的男青年与昴子对向而过。  
影子有规律地拉长又变短，鞋底在路面上踢踢踏踏，兜帽下两根拉绳前后摇晃。理发店的灯箱给橘黄色路面染上复杂的彩色，伴随着各式嘈杂逐渐增加，人影也失去了形状边界。各色霓虹灯照亮城市的夜晚，昴子注视着却也没有注视人群、接近了却也没有接近喧闹地停步在繁华街道中一道关闭的卷帘门前。  
有对情侣就在昴子的一臂外接吻。  
昴子将手插在口袋里，自帽檐下虚无地观望这个世界。她并非有意识地、但确实地想：我绝对无法和这个世界融为一体。直到把我打碎前，我拒绝与它和解。


	9. Chapter 9

9  
仓子将最后的散粉扑在横子脸上，亲昵地对她说：“学姐，记住，对年上者最好的诱惑是高中生本身。对学生，他们反而想要成熟。好了，睁眼吧。”  
横子睁开眼，变换着角度观察镜子里的自己。她浓密的睫毛被拉长，眼尾轻柔地上扬，半阖眼时有股纤细迷人的风情。仓子打的腮红让她看起来更冷艳了一点，丰满的嘴唇涂成正红色，再细微的笑容也显得醒目，让人忍不住关注女神的微笑何时到来。身上的便服也是仓子帮忙挑出来的，打底吊带配一字肩白衬衣，露出横子大片细洁的锁骨，下身是鱼尾短裙和高跟凉鞋。仓子自己披散着烫了卷的长发，给横子只固定了刘海。  
横子决心要做，于是试图大胆地为镜中的自己着迷。仓子拉她出去，两人离开了横子家来到街上。两名高挑的美人走在一起很快就遇上了搭讪，仓子利落回绝，挽着横子和她说话：“男人喜欢的只有新鲜感，如果期待他们喜欢你，那就大错特错。”  
横子虚心地：“如果我想找个稳定的男朋友呢？”  
仓子：“不要过分研究他，并且绝对不要让他读懂你。”  
横子将街道的喧闹吸入肺里，挺直胸膛。  
她们终于步行到一扇平凡无奇的厚木门前。仓子握住门把，回身朝她笑笑：“学姐，接下来温柔和善良毫无用处，美貌和处世之道才是这里的法则。”  
仓子推开了大门。  
躁热的音乐冲出门扉铺天盖地地朝横子涌来。两人穿过洒了香水的发光走廊，里面人群围满了立桌，舞池里还有更多身影随着音乐涌动，贝斯的音线几乎是从脚底震撼横子的心脏。  
横子向仓子喊道：“怎么是酒吧！”  
仓子：“这是我家的产业！放心，我们不饮酒！”  
仓子牵着她往里走，来到稍显安静的已经围坐着四个高中男生的沙发位。横子和仓子分开坐在他们中间，男生们为她们倒上鲜榨果汁，礼貌地观察着横子。  
这四个人不同于横子中学班上那些吵吵闹闹的猴子，也不同于八万学园里健康勤奋的好学生。他们个个都彬彬有礼，不轻易暴露自己的想法，显示着良好的教养。不愧是仓子安排的联谊。横子在他们中间谈话时，幽默的谈吐意外从她嘴中吐出，时不时引起一阵笑声，话题一个又一个流畅地接了下去。横子惊喜地发现了自己的天赋。而仓子时不时的插入恰到好处地把气氛推向高潮，举手投足间的姿态吸引了更多男生的目光。  
横子感觉像是浸泡在温暖的水里，愉悦而慵懒地将谈话托在掌心把玩。她从自己的应对自如里得到勇气，开始享受这种活动，嘴角挂上真正的若有似无的微笑。她一边调动着他人的情绪，一边抽身一步观察仓子。她将仓子的一切细心分析学习，并不着急模仿，这反倒使她显得如鱼得水。  
快结束联谊时四个人分别找机会问横子要了联系方式，横子按照仓子事前的嘱托一一拒绝。男生们送了两位女士一段路，各自散开后，仓子又挽上了横子的手臂。  
“学姐很厉害哦，做得非常好。”  
横子有些回味：“原来这样就能受欢迎啊……”  
仓子掩唇笑笑，眯起眼睛：“‘忠贞不二的人只知道爱的小零小碎，见异思迁者才懂得爱的大悲大痛。’”  
横子：“嗯？”  
仓子：“是我喜欢的话。”  
横子正思索时，仓子松开了她：“我就在这里打车了，学姐下周的联谊再一起去哦。”  
横子点点头：“今天谢谢了，再见。”  
仓子：“学姐再见。”  
横子目送车子驶离时往前走了两步，不知道是因为仓子的话还是其他，脚步有些摇晃。  
明明今天只喝了果汁。横子在夜风里按了按自己发红的脸颊，仿佛醉了。


	10. Chapter 10

10  
横子变了很多，这点在不关注她的人眼里一样显而易见。高一一班的学生对横子知之甚少，只以为两个多月的相处终于令横子敞开心扉，展现“真正的自我”。  
横子拿着从图书馆借来的书走回座位时，女孩子大着胆子和她搭话：“横子！你借了什么书？”  
横子展示封面。  
女孩：“哇……横子好像一直在看文学小说。”  
横子笑起来，夸张地摇手：“哪有！其实我根本看不懂，只是觉得拿着这样的书很帅。一回家马上就扔到一边去看漫画了。”  
女孩被横子的表情逗笑，拉过朋友凑到她面前：“那个，你后天放学有空吗？我本来和这孩子约了看电影，后天突然有事，能拜托你陪陪她吗？”  
横子：“什么什么，什么电影？”  
女孩赶紧从桌上拿起电影票塞在横子手里。  
横子惊喜地：“是这部！我去！”  
女孩：“太好了……还以为横子酱会拒绝呢。”  
横子对两个丫头笑笑：“多谢款待。”  
当横子正要迈开脚步时，注意到右手边的村子正抬头愣愣地看着她们。一接触到横子的目光，村子立刻低下头去，专心摆弄手里的物件。  
横子一手叉腰，一手撑在村子桌上：“在做什么？”  
村子：“钥匙扣旧了，我修一下。”  
她拿着一个木制的Q版人偶，人偶的黑发因为摩擦而劣迹斑斑，露出难看的木头颜色。村子在用油笔努力地把掉漆部分涂成一致。  
横子接过人偶看了看：“都这么旧了，扔掉再买新的算了。”  
村子：“这是别人送的礼物。再说它还能用，扔掉很浪费吧。”  
不夸张地说，八万学园里比横子更贫穷的人不会超过十个。在大量的医生、律师子女中间，村子时不时透露出的节俭不由让横子怀疑她的身份。这使横子难免产生了亲近感，拿过自己的书包翻出一条钥匙链：“送你了，你用这个吧。”  
那是一条一指长的、由大大小小的水钻连接而成的饰品，水钻从浅紫到深紫排列，顶上连着银色的钥匙圈。  
村子一惊：“哦！我知道这个牌子。”是一个在年轻女性中很流行的轻奢品牌。  
这是别人随手送给横子的，所以她也随意地笑笑：“嗯，拿去用吧。”  
村子：“真的吗？”  
横子：“真的，送你了。”  
村子：“谢谢！很好看！”  
村子的眼睛又变得亮晶晶的。横子坐回位子托腮看着村子的侧脸：“没事，只要看到你的笑脸我就满足了。”  
村子：“大感谢！”  
横子笑乎乎地：“没事没事。”  
村子收好钥匙链和人偶，两手搭在横子的桌上：“我们放学一起回家吧。”  
横子：“不行，我们部活又不一样。”  
村子：“那周末能去你家玩吗？”  
横子：“不行。”  
村子：“去我家呢？”  
横子：“周末有点事。”  
村子撅起嘴：“下周末呢？”  
横子：“那个要下周再说。”  
村子瞪了横子一会，转回去了。  
之后几天村子的心情好像很好，在学校里一直粘着横子。横子坐在图书馆顶楼的长椅上，将联谊对象的邮件一一看过来时，村子也正靠在她背上喝咖啡。  
横子瞟了一眼：“好喝吗？”  
村子：“嗯……在我看来咖啡都是一个味道。”  
横子：“……亏你每天都要喝一杯呢。”  
村子突然坐直身体朝前方挥手：“安子！”  
安子从不知道什么地方走出来，抱着一叠纸抬头，也许是从刘海下望向这边：“哦，村子，横子，中午好。”  
村子懒洋洋地坐着不动：“你在这里做什么，最近怎么不一起吃午饭？”  
安子边走边回：“路过。”说着很快进入了楼梯间。  
从顶楼路过？  
村子和横子相视一笑，仰头喝了一大口咖啡。  
退出邮件界面的时候，横子突然问：“这周末我去联谊，你要一起吗？”


	11. Chapter 11

11  
村子外出时与学校里完全不同，让横子很兴奋。她的便服总是与场合或气候不搭，比如有点冷的雨天穿热裤和凉鞋，去海边却穿着成套的网球短裙和polo衫。除了着装以外，村子周正的礼仪也让横子觉得新鲜，横子开玩笑地要村子用同样的姿态向比利肯先生打招呼，两个女孩大笑着互相吐槽，随后一起向看到的福神鞠躬。其中最大的收获，大概是横子发现村子无所不能这一点。村子第一次钓鱼就是大丰收，在商店街的猜谜活动得到了遥遥领先的第一名，掷飞镖全胜，棒球和保龄球等运动也很在行。因为村子是“横子带来的”，她的出色并没有激起横子个性里的好胜心，反而使横子充满自豪。天才啊，hina，你是天才啊。横子反复地说。  
不过即使有村子的陪伴，倦怠感依旧悄无声息地复苏。她不断要求村子做一些有趣的事情，村子以对横子一贯的百依百顺一一照做。一旦村子勉强自己变得不像村子了，横子会立刻后悔，心情比提出要求前累十倍。她几乎要久违地恢复烟瘾，更何况同行的男性中偶尔有人吸烟，隔着家庭餐厅的玻璃外墙就能看到从男生手指间静静扩散的白烟。  
6月20日的晚上，横子他们一行五人从餐厅出来准备去唱歌，村子不去第二摊，落在后面的便利店里买饮料。半途中队伍里有人撞上了行人，边说对不起边被对方狠狠地瞪了一眼。大家向那边投去目光，横子看向脾气不好的行人惊讶地：“Subaru？”  
昴子转头看到横子，不耐烦的嘴角立刻微扬，片刻后却变得迟疑：“……yoko？你在干嘛？”  
横子穿着昴子完全没见过的吊带上衣和长裤，提着装饰用的小包，与昴子的印象大相径庭。更何况横子与一群男女说说笑笑地走在商店街上，表情与神态都令昴子陌生，这不由让她有些不快。如果是其他人，昴子隐藏在凶狠表象下的懦弱也许会跑出来，尴尬地随便打个招呼后离开。但横子是双方中学里唯一的朋友，昴子反倒对这种“胡闹”生气了。横子的变化惊人，昴子直觉不是什么好事。  
而横子也有些不快，因为昴子的不快而不快。在偶遇昴子的一瞬间横子充满欣喜，她平日里极力避免与过去的人生碰面，但没有一并舍弃昴子。她早应联系昴子与她分享现在的处境，却羞于启齿。两人是不吐露心事的朋友。横子为近四个月的不闻不问感到愧疚，使她一时慌了手脚，反而抵抗起昴子的不快来：我身边还有其他人在，Subaru怎么能用这种语气和我说话？率先指责对方使横子暂且忽视了自己的罪行，稍稍镇定了些。  
横子假笑道：“是联谊哦。昴子下次也一起来吧，我介绍帅哥给你认识。”  
昴子没有用习惯性的嗤笑应对，沉默了一会，冷冷回答：“我不去。”  
横子：“那，再见。”  
横子迈步离开时带起了昴子的发丝，一股淡香水味持久地停留在昴子鼻尖，让她烦躁地在鼻前扒了几下。  
村子从便利店出来，没走几步就看到路中央的昴子。对方锐利的目光与村子的记忆重合，村子惊喜地张大眼睛，走到跟前小心翼翼地问：“Subaru？”  
昴子把手插在制服裙口袋里，皱眉看着眼前身穿碎花连衣裙的女生。  
村子：“那个，我是村子……”  
昴子表情松动：“mu酱？”  
兴奋感一瞬间染红了村子的脸颊，甚至像要起飞似的摇起手臂：“Subaru！Subaru！Subaru！”因为幅度太大，拎着的塑料袋里有什么东西飞了出去。村子惊呼：“啊布丁”  
布丁一路摔到墙边，已经不能吃了。昴子看着小跑去捡的村子的背影，阴郁的心情奇迹般慢慢消散。  
村子把垃圾收进袋子，跑回来向昴子报告：“布丁摔坏了，Subaru，我们去买棒冰吧！”


	12. Chapter 12

12  
外在环境与青春期的内部影响带给横子强烈的无法自处感。大量微不足道的情感在她体内找不到出路，渐渐聚集起来，填满了并不高大的横子。她认为必须改变容器才能从根本上解决苦恼。  
第一次和仓子出去时，横子为自己惊讶。她好像借助于某种奇妙的力量突然踏出海面走上陆地，海水的湿意从她皮肤上褪去，躯壳里暂时装载了崭新的人格。她非常享受那晚的迷离感受，以至于目送那晚的时间逝去后，焦躁不安地期盼确认那并不是错觉。  
还好那确实不是错觉。横子沉浸在人群的快乐里，努力巩固出现的新自我。偶尔有浪花的阴影掠过横子心头，横子视若无睹，只顾埋头耕耘。  
直到有一天，仓子带来一个篮球部的后辈和三个同级男生。其中一个男生自称是仓子的好兄弟，使仓子露出了少见的一面，两人全程斗嘴不停。六个人开心地玩了一整天。回程时横子和仓子搭同一班电车，横子突然想问仓子知不知道那个男生暗恋她。她坐在塑料长椅上仰视握着吊环的仓子的脸，窗外电线杆的影子时不时抚过那张脸庞，把灰色水颜料一次次刷在仓子脸上。横子意识到仓子是知道的。男生的恋心显而易见，但谁也不肯破坏现在的关系。总有一天男生会无法忍耐地迈出那一步，仓子一定会拒绝他，于是横子再也无法见到仓子像今天一样的大笑。横子低下头，自身的影子盖住了仓子的鞋面，孤独自仓子的双腿流淌下来顺着那一小块灰色爬到横子身上。在电车上分别后，横子再没见过仓子。  
之后有很长一段时间，坐在人群中间的横子都是坐在那天的仓子的孤独里。但要横子真正独处，孤独便会涨潮，彻彻底底淹没横子。不去什么地方聚会不行。横子完全感染上了仓子。这违背了横子的初衷，她怀疑起自己联系仓子的正确性。但等横子渐渐忘了电车上的仓子后，如影随形的孤独感确定无疑地告诉横子，那只是横子本来就有的东西。横子一直在给孤独提供丰富养料，终于把它养成参天巨兽。  
横子是个遗忘专家，她迅速忽略环伺在周的恶犬，借助村子的力量惊人地振作起来。横子对村子将自己的神奇魔力分享给她的感激之情无以言表，贪婪地吸收村子的笑容，在挣扎中喘了口气。后来村子的精神药物作用慢慢失效，与昴子的偶遇，更是激发了横子自我厌恶的高峰。  
她被种种感情激荡着心乱如麻，不断地想：我在干嘛？任何感情都不被横子承认，她只想机械地重复相同的动作，不过再约村子时，村子总推说已经约了小学同学。横子有些赌气地独自应战。  
那名男伴一个月前还是横子心目中的理想男友，如今却成了敌人。横子以敌人的眼光侦查和分析他，将男伴的每一个行为附上冰冷的评语，好使自己的头脑忙碌起来。男伴请横子教自己打桌球，两人说说笑笑走进台球厅，迎面遇见了横子过去拒绝过的联谊对象。  
前联谊对象怀着还没忘记的不甘，放肆地阻拦横子：“喂，又换了不同的男人吗，莫非你是在援交？原来拒绝我是因为没钱啊，抱歉，钱我会拿来的，下次也跟我玩玩吧？”  
横子的表情毫无过渡地、迅速变成了冰冷。如果有认识昴子的人在场，就能从横子幽深无华的黑眸中读出和昴子相同的杀气。男伴立刻挡在横子面前用强硬姿态赶走了对方，随后他不安地观察起横子。横子握着一边手臂踏进摆放着十几张茵绿色长桌的大厅，大部分人都好奇地向门口张望。其中有个长着一只鹰勾鼻的男人握着球杆直勾勾地盯着横子，他削瘦刻薄的五官像童话里的妖精，经常出现在去森林玩耍的公主的路边，遇见他通常代表不幸。  
横子和男伴没玩几局就离开了，谁也没有提议接下来去哪，只是乘着凉凉晚风沿着街道散步。  
横子细长的眉毛拧成难解的结，不发一语地走在前面，男伴突然开口：  
“横子小姐。”  
横子：“嗯？”  
男伴：“刚才的事请不要放在心上，我知道横子小姐不是那样的人。”  
横子向侧后方看了一眼，唇角上扬，眼神类似于挑逗：“我是什么样的人？”  
男伴吐出了令人难以置信的热烈话语：“横子小姐首先非常漂亮，但经常会忘记自己的美。一般的美人总是基于自己的美来行动和说话，横子小姐却比起外表，对说了有趣的话更加自信。横子小姐的心思也很细腻，会发现大家都没有注意到的问题，如果谁有什么想法马上会被注意到。我很感激你之前的帮助。横子小姐总是承担成熟的角色，在外向的朋友面前反而显得笨拙，我真的觉得横子小姐很可爱。”  
横子惊讶无比，举起手臂挡住自己的面红耳赤，脚步也慢下来。男伴追上来与横子并排，直视着眼前的街道：“横子小姐比一般人、比横子小姐自己以为的更加单纯。我关注他人毋宁于关注自身，但总是不自觉把目光放在你身上，如果你开心我就会开心，如果你戴上了面具我也会痛苦。我可能喜欢上了横子小姐。”  
横子渐渐放下手来。  
对方那敏锐的、容易接受的内心如此轻易就接受了横子。在此之前横子曾对接受自己作出各种计划和畅想，却被他人抢先完成了。横子停下脚步沉默注视男伴的脸，树影使物形模糊，模糊感填充了她尖锐的不安间的缝隙，蔓延成为坚实的平地。  
男伴：“我想为横子小姐做点什么。我能为你做什么？”  
横子有点迟钝，静立良久。男伴几乎以为她不会开口，懊悔起自己的唐突，才听到一声叹息般的回答。  
“我想喜欢上自己。”  
路灯啪地亮起，又逐渐熄灭，灯泡上残留着缓缓褪色的橘黄色余烬。出租车平稳驶过，车灯飞近又飞远，引擎声被隔离植物过滤成微不足道的白噪音。路边的章鱼烧店木门紧闭，藏青色门帘上画着白色的笑脸，三根短木桩被并列安放在窗格下，上面还放着一杯不知是谁留下的咖啡。  
横子被男伴完全藏匿于阴影里的双眸吸引，仰头安静地等待。男伴靠近到几乎相贴，体温隔着空气传来，让横子放轻了呼吸。他近乎呢喃地指了指天空：“那是什么？”  
横子跟随手指转动眼珠，马上有微凉的嘴唇看准时机贴上她的。横子闭上眼，男伴小声地夸奖她：“很好哦。”  
初吻原来是一种柔软的、雾一样的东西。横子感受着静谧的、亲吻的翅膀数度停息在她的嘴唇上，每回都留下一股特别的香气，直到连心脏也烙上亲吻的影子。比起眼前的人，横子更像是用嘴唇触摸到了世界的巨人的手，她接受了那软得不可思议的指尖上的皮肤，被世界巨人细心爱护，而没有遭到巨力碾碎。横子仿佛听到跟在身后的怪兽尖叫着化为一滩肉泥，树叶拂动，男伴爱的言灵般的咒语包围了她：“很好哦，做得很好。”  
横子睁开眼。  
终于在十六岁的夏天的晚风里喜欢上了自己。


	13. Chapter 13

13  
仓子虚弱地贴着洗手间的门框。  
她穿着一件真丝连衣裙，未打理的长发滑落额前，半趿着一双白色居家拖鞋。沉重的嗜睡感令仓子乏力，摇晃着挪到沙发上，将自己摔进柔软的座垫间。正午的阳光从纱帘外透过来，在地板上铺上有规律的淡黄色花纹。室内杂乱无章，垃圾堆放在茶几上，电视机前扔着打开的光盘。  
仓子无力地呻吟一阵。  
自篮球部引退后的周末总是这样颓然。人生大抵如此，为理想狂热一阵，时间飞逝，夹在理想间隙的时光就用毅力消磨掉。比单纯凝望落地玻璃外的云彩要好的是，仓子最近有了新的爱好。她被偶尔翻到的杂志吸引看起了百合漫画。宅男宅女空虚的想象力和创造力紧紧抓住了仓子过剩的时间，比起一般读者更有趣的是，仓子本身就处在如百合漫画般被美女环绕的世界中。  
身长一米七的仓子打开dvd继续看身长一米七的主人公从小被男生嘲笑而喜欢上女孩的故事，茶几上传来令人牙酸的震动，手机响起来。  
仓子看了一眼显示屏：“嗨，什么事？”  
“仓子学姐，之前和我们一起去游乐园的那个短发女生好像是仓子学姐的前辈吧？”  
“你说横子学姐？是哟，怎么了？”仓子瞄了一眼电视，比起自己，横子的身高和形象反而与动画主人公更加契合。  
“有一个不妙的男人在到处找她！我有点担心，要不要通知她一声？”


	14. Chapter 14

14  
鹰勾鼻因为长着一只醒目无比的鹰勾鼻，在组织里人人叫他鹰勾鼻。他来大阪不为多严肃的事，只不过是参加老妈的堂哥的舅舅的继子的侄女的婚礼，没想到随便去台球厅一逛，竟遇见了一生所爱。  
鹰勾鼻惊鸿一瞥，对横子一见钟情。  
他误以为横子是援交女高中生，一个劲儿往风俗场所去打听横子。皮肤像雪一样白，嘴唇像血一样红，头发像乌木窗框一样黑的形容只能让听者联想到格林兄弟。鹰勾鼻以为梦中情人再见无望，和当地的朋友们喝得烂醉，还感动了拉面摊的老爹一起哭得稀里哗啦。鹰勾鼻本来当晚要返回京都，一伙人勾肩搭背高唱爱不再来，拉面老爹突然一指蹬着自行车上坡的村子：“就是她！我见过她！这个小姑娘和你说的人一起去过下町的店里！”  
村子穿着运动服，满头大汗，自行车座上还绑着一个塞得满满的大包。鹰勾鼻朝她扑过来时村子差点挥拳大喊别挡道！不过鹰勾鼻一张口，村子还是顺利把拳挥出去了。  
鹰勾鼻：“你的援交小姐妹在哪里！”  
村子：“白痴吗你！”  
鹰勾鼻受到铁拳和音量双重攻击，脚步一晃，甩回头用更高的气势趴在村子的自行车把上：“不是白痴！是情痴！”  
村子：“啊够了！吵死人了！请你让开，我还有事，没工夫聊天。”  
鹰勾鼻充耳不闻，醉眼朦胧地：“我真的好喜欢她，你，你知道吗！”  
周围的朋友们脚步虚浮地应和：“知道吗！”  
鹰勾鼻：“我一定要找到她！”  
周围：“找到她！”  
村子吃力地不让自行车滑下坡去，不由烦躁起来：“我不认识啦，你在说谁啊！”  
鹰勾鼻按住村子的双肩，满嘴酒气地大吼：“她就是！我的！白雪公主！”  
yoko？  
村子一惊，不清楚横子怎么招惹上了这个混混模样的男人。她一下泄了气，避开目光只想尽快摆脱这群人：“都说了不认识，问我也没用。”  
鹰勾鼻半哭半吼着耍赖：“不要不要不要不要！对了你也是同行吧？我来照顾你的生意，你把白雪公主介绍给我吧！”  
村子：“哈？”  
鹰勾鼻大手一挥，醉鬼们围住村子把她架了起来。  
村子双眼瞪得圆圆的，瞄准时机踢倒了好几个。她扯着嗓子大喊救命啊，绑架啦，路人们一时没有反应。双拳难敌四手，一群人很快把村子拖到附近停车场，塞进了面包车厢里。


	15. Chapter 15

15  
昴子把自行车轮踩得飞起，撞着楼梯的扶手停下，冲上二楼拍门。横子正在做饭，以为是横山裕喝醉了，品尝咖喱汤时的微笑立刻消失，黑着脸开门：“……Subaru？”  
昴子也面色不佳：“村子呢。”  
横子：“村……噫，你认识hina？你就是hina的小学同学！”  
昴子皱眉，伸手把门推到最大：“mu酱和你在一起吗？”  
横子震惊地僵在门口：“不在。hina今天放学不是约了你吗？”  
屋内的空间一览无遗。昴子终于把目光放在横子身上，抱胸后退半步，语气稍缓了些：“约了，但没见到。她的自行车就倒在来我家的路上，电话也打不通。”  
“电话……稍等我去打打看。”横子转身回屋拿手机，“吓我一跳，没想到你和hina是小学同学啊。”昴子没有进屋的意思，横子又折回门口，“我和hina是一个班的，你知道吗？”  
昴子完全不觉得惊讶，显然早被村子告知了。  
横子刚有点吃醋，手上的电话突然响起。  
横子：“喂？哦仓子啊。什么？”  
横子看了眼昴子，打开免提。  
仓子：“有个男人最近一直在找横子学姐，好像是个混混，学姐最近小心一点。刚才有人说看到那个男人抓走了一个八万学园的女孩子，学姐你认识吗？好像是高一的学生。”  
横子：“知道那个男人和被抓走的女孩什么样吗？”  
仓子：“我都问过了，知道的只有这么多。”  
昴子揪起横子的领子：“我不管你想干什么，以后不要带着mu酱。”  
横子垂眼：“我已经不去了。”  
时光恍如回到两年前，横子发现自己有段时间没有这样看过昴子了。两人目光交接一阵，昴子最终松开手：“yoko。”  
“嗯。”横子解下围裙，“走吧。”


	16. Chapter 16

16  
弯月如刀，少女们奔走在夜晚的街道上。夜的都市充斥着人类的阴面，横子和昴子轻车熟路地穿梭其中，翻进了一栋废旧教学楼。从外扶梯爬到五层，楼面几乎都塌了，沿着承重墙才能走到仅存的一段完好楼梯前。两人仅仅借着月光抵达这里，染着夸张发色的不良少女们三三两两坐在台阶上抽烟，此时都站起来挡在她们面前：“喂，这里可不是你们能来的地方。”  
横子无视对方快要举到她脸上的烟头：“我找真命女。”  
不良少女们一愣：“……你是谁？”  
横子扯了扯嘴角：“一个普通人罢了。”  
不良少女们还要纠缠，楼梯上方传来一声清喝：“让她们上来！”  
不良少女们不甘愿地分开一条道路，无声审视着两人。横子目不斜视爬上楼梯，昴子紧随其后，猛地朝一个穿鼻环的女孩伸出舌头做了个可怖的鬼脸，把她吓得呀了一声。  
楼梯上，六楼地面完好，外墙全部被敲掉，方柱上挂着一些红色的幕布随风舞动。整层楼聚集着近百人，空间正中放着一个燃烧桶，火焰熊熊，十几个女生围坐在沙发上。楼层突然安静，火焰后的人脸有些模糊不清，横子没有走近，隔着火焰与那个人对视。  
坐在火焰后的女孩道：“你们来了。”  
横子：“来了，但不是为同一件事。我想找个人。”  
火焰后的女孩：“我为什么要回答你。”  
“真命女。”横子无意识地抚摸嘴唇，“我希望你能回答。”  
真命女换了个坐姿，靠在沙发背上撅了撅唇：“说说看。”  
昴子：“有个男人在找yoko，他应该是个混混，现在带走了我们的朋友。朋友的照片我们有，关于那个男人只知道那么多。”  
真命女朝左右道：“听见了？”接着转向昴子，“有消息再通知你们。”  
横子点点头，转身要走。  
真命女补充了一句：“这里随时欢迎你俩。”  
昴子动动嘴唇，横子小声回了句谢谢。  
有了整个大阪的不良少女的帮助，横子两人还摸进一些真正的黑帮的领地询问消息。总有人能认出横子是横山裕的妹妹，没有为难她们，反而在办公室里忙上忙下给她们冲热可可。  
夜已深，两人不由焦躁起来。就在横子几乎要去闯大哥敌对的帮派时终于接到消息，横子问的人找到了，是来自京都的一个小组的打手，来大阪只是办事，现在已回京都。  
昴子嗤了一声：“真巧。”  
横子用食指扫了扫鼻尖：“是啊。”  
昴子：“带钱了吗？”  
横子：“差一点。”  
昴子：“我多一点。”  
横子：“正好。”  
昴子：“末班车还有二十分钟。”  
横子：“正好。”  
昴子：“走吧。”  
横子：“走吧。”  
横子没有看昴子，昴子也是。她们仿佛回到两年前，也是在这样的一个夜里奔向车站。hina/mu酱，等着我们！两人没怎么缅怀过去，只是同时在心中呐喊。


	17. Chapter 17

17  
村子被两个浑身散发酒臭的男人夹在第二排，鹰勾鼻坐上驾驶位，剩余几人挤满了面包车厢。村子左推右挤地向两边抗议，两个男人只是肉泥似的钉在椅子上，结结实实地禁锢着村子。手机落在了自行车上的包里，村子大声抱怨，两手来回拍打那两个男人的脑门。  
面包车摇摇晃晃地出发了。鹰勾鼻带领大家放声高歌，声贝在狭窄车厢里来回叠加。村子热得汗流浃背，趴在前座的椅背上汲取一些窗外的凉风，突然醒过味儿来：“不要酒后驾车啊你！”  
鹰勾鼻被村子打得脖子一歪，回过身大吼：“我没醉！”  
村子：“看前面啊！”  
鹰勾鼻弹回座位，生气地对雨刷大喊：“我没醉！”  
村子：“没醉就不要开雨刷！也不要对雨刷说话！”  
村子吓了一跳，当即担当起教练的角色，监督驾车规范，努力确保这一车人的生命安全。这是个格外令人心累的夜晚，小面包车有惊无险地下了高速，车里的人早就唱累了，东倒西歪地睡着。  
村子揪紧鹰勾鼻的后领：“开转向灯！打反方向盘！打啊！快点打！关灯！换挡！叫你换挡……啊啊啊快停车！”  
鹰勾鼻的眼帘早就重得抬不起来，在村子的指示下勉强开进自己所住的街区，却在最后关头一头冲进巷道里停了下来。  
巷道比车身宽不了十厘米，村子惊恐地感受着两旁传来的金属摩擦声，最终车子一顿一停，车头灯熄灭，四周陷入完全的黑暗。村子拔腿踩在两个驾驶座中间，伸长手臂在鹰勾鼻脸上就是两巴掌：“停错了，喂，醒醒！”  
鹰勾鼻无知无觉地打着长鼾，完全睡死过去。再环视周围的醉汉，全都睡得不省人事。一停车少了晚风的吹拂，车内酒气熏得村子眼花，她赶紧扒开一个醉汉试图拉开车门，墙与车之间连拉门的缝隙也无，人更不可能爬出去。  
“喂！”村子打了打其中一个，“喂，醒醒！”又打了另一个，都没反应。村子在臭气熏天的醉鬼中间气得跺脚，枯坐了近一个小时，实在没有办法，只好把两个醉汉叠到一起，给自己留了一块空间将就着睡去。


	18. Chapter 18

18  
京都不是横子和昴子的地盘，两人联系当地警力后，自己在京都街头找了一夜。她们不断奔跑在大街小巷呼唤着村子的名字，拦下凌晨归家的路人询问消息，横子还在行动中丢了手机。天际微白时两人扶着肚子拖步向前，大脑已经因为运动晕眩，仍坚持多搜查哪怕一条街道。横子早想过也许她们找不到村子。她总是泄气得很快，但找不到也要找，无意义也要去找。否则横子将一生无法原谅自己。  
天亮时车里的人陆陆续续地醒了，鹰勾鼻揉揉发肿的脸颊，睡眼惺忪地瞥了一眼后视镜，震惊地转身指着村子：“你是谁？”  
村子擦掉嘴角的口水，抬起眼皮看了对方三秒，清醒过来坐直身体，一巴掌呼出去：“我是被你绑架来的，你个笨蛋！”  
鹰勾鼻被打回了记忆，脸色发白，哆哆嗦嗦摸出手机先给朋友挂了个电话。很快住在附近的朋友把自己的车开过来，连上绳索，将卡在巷子里的小面包车拖了出来。  
昨晚的歌神们今早都没了声音，脱困后很快散了。鹰勾鼻拉着村子。  
村子斜眼：“干嘛？”  
鹰勾鼻：“误会，都是误会。我也不知道昨天发生了什么……总之我现在送你回大阪。”  
村子放开嗓子就喊：“绑架啦，救命啊。”  
鹰勾鼻：“别喊别喊别喊我错了！”  
天已大亮，今天讽刺般地是个大晴天。绝望感渐渐爬上横子和昴子的心头，正在这时她们奇迹般地听到了村子的声音。横子谨慎地探头观察，确实是被不明人士拉扯着的村子。横子的心剧烈跳动起来，她给昴子比了几个手势，昴子默契点头，跑去刚才路过的垃圾堆放点捡了一块布。  
两人身手灵活地绕到鹰勾鼻身后，村子惊喜地发现了她们，没有声张继续呼救。鹰勾鼻叫苦不迭，不知道要怎么做才能让村子满意。这时横子从背后将布蒙在他头上，村子立马用胳膊紧紧锁住鹰勾鼻的喉咙，横子毫不留情地对他的腹部出拳。  
这一切进行得寂静无声。村子铁铸的一般难以挣脱的臂弯，横子富有节奏的有力拳击，以及昴子在一旁弓着背挥拳助威都诡异地静谧，只有鹰勾鼻的惨叫声在清晨的街道回荡。彻底打过瘾后，横子给两人递了个眼神，三人同时松手撒腿就跑，鹰勾鼻从头至尾也未见袭击他的人的一片衣角。  
三个人转过弯后继续加速，在京都狭窄的街道上疯跑。商家的布帘几乎被她们吹起，温暖又不刺目的阳光照射着她们的肌肤，风里夹杂着不至于沉重的湿润。是夏天来了。  
不知道是谁先发出笑声，她们开始边跑边笑，脚步也凌乱踉跄。村子指着昴子笑得上气不接下气，又看看横子，几乎要笑得打滚。  
横子擦了擦酸疼的下巴，渐渐慢下来：“我不行了。”  
村子和昴子在前面挥手：“yoko，快点呀！”  
横子撑着膝盖停步：“不行，真的不行。啊——我不行了！”  
村子和昴子折回来围着她。  
柏油大道已经吸收了部分日光的温度，蓝天360度旋转，横子的手掌和小腿不知什么时候贴在路面上。身边两人呼唤的“yoko”好像是从天空降落下来，横子感觉到大脑从未有过的混沌，小声嘟囔着：“啊不行。”  
树叶莎莎拂动，横子闭上了眼睛。  
村子趴在横子身边听她的呼吸声，有小小的鼻鼾传来。村子爬起来把食指竖在唇前，对昴子嘘了一声：“睡着啦。”  
昴子插着腰，哭笑不得：“你……你也注意一点啦，这里。”  
村子顺着昴子的指示擦擦脸颊，是刚才趴在地上沾脏了。她嘿嘿地笑笑。  
昴子靠近村子小小声地：“我们来京都时把钱花完了，没法买回大阪的车票了。”  
村子也小小声地：“我没带钱包。”  
昴子：“那怎么办？”  
村子：“我知道，跟我走吧。”  
村子蹲下去把横子背在背上，昴子赶紧帮了一把，问：“能行吗？”  
村子托稳横子，露出虎牙：“没问题。”  
昴子笑笑：“怪力呀。”  
走了几步，昴子背着手感慨：“饿了。”  
村子：“想吃乌冬面。”  
昴子：“那是早上吃的东西吗？”  
村子：“Subaru呢？”  
昴子思考一阵：“狐狸乌冬。”  
村子笑眼弯弯：“不是一样的嘛！”  
昴子：“咖喱乌冬。”  
村子：“乌冬太多啦。”  
昴子：“味增乌冬。”  
村子：“你只是想说乌冬吧。”  
昴子：“乌冬丼。”  
村子：“都不是乌冬了，是丼呀。”  
昴子：“咚咚。”  
村子：“噗。”  
昴子：“咚咚咚咚。”  
村子：“……”  
昴子：“咚咚哒哩咚咚哒。”  
村子：“好啦快走！”


	19. Chapter 19

19  
一座庭院幽深的古宅坐落在京都北区。横子睁开眼，困惑地望着上方木制的横梁。她低头看看自己身上的浴衣，四顾这间宽敞的和室，最终凝望着外侧纸门上映出的夹竹桃叶的影子。脑后有响动，横子回过头，是村子拉开了门。  
她穿着一件奶油色银杏叶纹和服，腰间围着酱紫色腰带，手里端着一个托盘。她的头发全被扎到脑后，刘海侧分固定在两边，抿唇朝横子笑了下。村子迈进门，放下托盘跪坐，轻轻合上纸门。随后她起身坐到横子身边，将托盘上的湿毛巾递给横子：“你醒啦，你从昨天早上呼呼到现在呢，感觉饿了吗？”  
横子呆呆地盯着村子的脸：“……我比较感觉像吉卜力。”  
村子两眼弯弯：“这里是我父母朋友的家，是酿酒世家哦，这个”村子比了一个金钱的手势“很不得了的。”  
横子：“Subaru呢？”  
村子：“大概在哪里散步吧。”  
横子哦了一声，又没声音了。她的目光落在村子放在两膝上的手上，也许是和室太过静谧，村子的语气格外温柔，使横子忍不住从被子下伸出手，握住了村子：“你……”  
村子：“你……”  
村子另一只手叠握住横子：“你先说。”  
横子：“害怕吗？”  
“嗯……”村子歪了歪头，“倒没什么怕的。”  
横子缠住村子的小指。  
村子：“yoko呢？”  
横子：“我怕死了。”  
村子：“我没事啦。”  
横子：“都想去尼姑庵削发谢罪了。”  
村子噗嗤笑出来：“像尼僧寂听一样吗。”  
横子：“我在认真说，不要在这里吐槽啦。”  
村子：“抱歉抱歉。”  
横子：“……说真的，让我补偿你吧。”  
村子：“欸？”  
横子：“我为hina做什么都可以。”  
村子把自己的手缓缓抽出来，瞪大了眼睛：“……欸？”


	20. Chapter 20

20  
昴子也穿着一件浴衣，盘腿坐在缘廊边缘，仰望静止的云彩。木板传来由远及近的脚步声，一名少年端着托盘走来，跪坐在昴子身边。  
他留着一头蓬松的半长卷发，身材纤长，苹果肌微微发红。少年的双眼狭长，眉目纤巧，抿唇浅笑时有一股古时贵族的优雅温和。他穿着一件黑色竖纹单和服，披着灰色外套，单手捋平下摆后屈膝跪坐下来：“昴子小姐……”  
“Nya！”昴子用余光瞥到对方坐下来的一瞬间，张开爪子探身超他大叫。  
“欸？等！烫！”少年移到单手的托盘不稳，两杯茶水晃出少许浇在他手上。少年捂着手背放下盘子，作出严厉的样子目光躲闪地：“昴子小姐！请不要……”  
“Nya！”昴子再度半探过身，瞪圆双目吓唬少年。  
少年：“您怎么……”  
昴子：“Nya！”  
少年：“那个……”  
昴子：“Nya！”  
昴子越逼越近，少年尽力后仰，整张脸涨得通红。自从招待村子和她的朋友们住下后，少年还未与昴子单独说过话，不知道是哪里惹到了昴子。少年慌乱地盯着近在咫尺的昴子的面孔，心跳如雷。  
“我回来啦——”一道略细的女声传来。  
少年保持着后背几乎贴上地板的姿势立刻转过头，望着从转角走来的人影：“啊，安子小姐……”少年再回头时昴子已经回到了原来的位子，捧着还剩大半杯的茶水，仰望静止的云彩。少年红着脸赶紧坐好，向安子搭话：“横子小姐应该醒了，要不要进去看看。”  
安子穿着一件轻薄的大袖白色连衣裙，又在外面套着剪掉袖子的肥大的钴蓝色t恤，脚上一双亚麻色饰有流苏的磨砂皮短靴。她把手上的塑料袋放在少年身边，点点头：“嗯，我去观看一下。”


	21. Chapter 21

21  
“我想补偿hina。”  
此话一出，村子开始认真地思考起来。她很喜欢横子，并不会因为一场闹剧而讨厌她，但有这样的机会就该好好利用。思来想去，只有让横子陪她去游乐园、让横子穿cosplay拍照留念一类的主意，毫无新意。村子的鬼马水瓶座性格冒了出来，食指点着额角苦思。  
横子隐隐有了不祥的预感，掀开被子坐起来，劝道：“想不出来也可以……先说好，我的零花钱很少。”  
两天以前横子绝不会对她说这么直白的失礼的话。村子有点开心，弯起眼睛：“嗯，我会考虑到的。”  
主人家就在庭院里，村子向着屋外，呼唤：“maru，进来。”  
“欸？”横子没发现外面有人，惊讶地转头，方才被昴子捉弄的少年拉开庭院这侧的纸门走进来。  
村子介绍道：“这是我的青梅竹马，丸山隆平。”  
丸山在不远处坐下：“横子小姐，你好。感觉好些了吗？”  
横子还来不及回答，昴子跟着进来：“yoko，醒啦。”  
安子也开口：“横子酱，早上好。”  
横子：“你好，你们好、安子？你怎么会在这里！”村子解释：“我早上出门时遇见了路过的安子，她正在买东西，我就邀请她买完之后过来玩。”  
从京都路过？  
走廊里又一道年长女性的声音打断了他们：“村子小姐，有客人拜访。”  
正门处的纸门拉开，仓子穿着一身简单又凸显身材的套装，走进来坐在村子身边：“横子学姐，你们没事就好。”  
横子：“仓子？你怎么知道我在这里？”村子侧头微笑：“仓子小姐，你好，终于见面了。”  
仓子也得体地微笑：“村子小姐，幸会。”  
横子问：“你们认识吗？”村子摇摇头：“我和仓子小姐是第一次见面，只是听说过对方。”  
丸山隆平本来凑在人群里，不知什么时候缩到了角落。仓子直起身盯着室内这唯一一位男士，蓦地爆发出一股气势，艳光四射地向他问好：“初次见面，丸山先生。”  
丸山不敢接下她的目光，软软糯糯地回答：“你、你好。”  
一屋子混乱的关系性搅得横子头疼。仓子拉着她，眼含歉意地：“横子学姐，抱歉，我不知道你和村子小姐会遇到这样的麻烦。我也有责任。”  
“呀。”村子惊喜地叫了一声，移动到丸山身边，挽着他的胳膊把他拉到横子面前，“我想到了。我下下周有一件事想拜托yoko和仓子酱，请让我占用一下yoko的暑假吧！”  
横子半张着嘴，看着村子与丸山的手臂愣神。  
昴子意识到了什么：“下下周？”  
安子点点头：“暑假。”  
村子：“下周要期末考试，然后就放暑假了呀。”  
横子瞬间惊醒，用颤抖得声音重复：“期末考试！”


	22. Chapter 22

22  
昴子最后一科提前交卷，拿上包出了校门。  
她就读的寄宿高中远离大阪中心，顶着午后的烈阳骑行一个多小时，才到达横子所住的社区。将车停在简陋扶梯的阴影下时昴子的嘴唇干到发白，脸颊却烧得暗红。她把前篮里的书包挂在脖子上，攀着楼梯扶手，手脚并用爬上二楼。  
“来了。”横子打开门。她穿着轻薄的浅灰色阔腿裤，白色吊带衫扎在裤腰里，露出两条白到反光的胳膊。  
昴子瘫倒在横子家的榻榻米上，把鞋踢到屋外，蛇行着将头凑到电扇前：“呼……”  
横子给她倒了杯水：“考得怎么样？”  
昴子半撑起身灌了一大口：“不至于留级。”  
横子侧坐在矮几旁，腰部软软地塌向一边，摆弄修长的胳膊架在空地不多的桌上，手指拨开一个纸袋。  
躺在地上的昴子斜着眼看到了，双手搭在制服裙的拉链上分心问：“那是什么？”  
横子往纸袋里探了一眼：“hina……唉，是hina听说上周的事情有真命女帮忙，要我带上谢礼去拜访她。”  
昴子扭动着脱掉短裙，露出里面更短的牛仔热裤，舒了一口气曲起膝盖，踮起脚尖，让电扇的风也落在腿上：“她买了什么？”  
横子努力拼读片假名：“co-co-coe……好像是夹心华夫饼。”  
昴子咧开嘴：“一定是高级货。”  
“嗯……”横子托着腮，望着袋子发呆，不作评价。  
昴子看了会儿横子的倒影，翻过身，匍匐前进到矮几边：“我们不会真的去找真命女吧？”  
横子甚至没分给她一个眼神。  
昴子皱眉，拨开黏在颈边的发丝，小心翼翼地：“还是别去了。Yoko你喜欢吃这种东西吧，我们可以把它吃掉。”  
横子沉默片刻，直起脖子，向纸袋伸手。  
昴子露出微笑。  
横子将袋口合好：“不，我们现在就去。”  
昴子生了一秒钟闷气，撩起水手服脱下来摔在地上，露出里面的条纹吊带。  
横子也穿好了防晒用的长袖外套，握着纸袋上当做提手的缎带，一边穿鞋，一边犹豫地看向昴子：“……你穿内衣了吗？”  
昴子胸前一马平川。她龇着牙给横子看里面薄到不行的背心：“穿了。”  
两人上完锁步行出门。  
太阳西斜，她们走成一列，一前一后地借着围墙庇荫。昴子跟在后面问：“你大哥呢，怎么不见人。”  
横子：“不知道。”  
对昴子不用逞强。停顿一下，横子说出来请昴子参考：“大概十天前的半夜出去的，既没留言也没留钱，到现在还没回家。”  
昴子没轻没重地开玩笑：“终于脱离苦海离家出走？或者抛下你去当小白脸了？”  
横子没什么特别的反应，对这样的闲聊很习惯：“那我就杀了他。”  
昴子把脚下的石子踢到一边。  
讨论毫无收获，两人已经抵达不久前刚来过的废弃大楼。白天时这栋建筑大方地展示着自己的残破，一别夜晚的形状不明，只露着一张巨口般的大门。  
两人绕到大楼背面，依旧是从消防梯爬上五楼，再沿着半米宽的外墙断面走到楼梯前。今天这里没有小弟，她们直接踏上去，来到六楼中央。  
曾用来烧火的铁桶盛着满满的水和冰块，里面浮出几瓶罐装饮料。周围只有七八个人在，真命女躺在其中一张沙发上，腿从扶手边挂下来，手背贴着额头看向横子和昴子：“哟，下午好。”  
横子将礼盒放在地上的一只纸箱上：“之前谢谢你。”  
横子说得太流畅，真命女一愣，昴子也一愣。  
横子得意于自己的进步，大方的挑了一张沙发和昴子坐下。  
真命女坐起身，抖出一根烟塞到嘴里，也顺便递给横子。横子摆摆手拒绝了：“过几天可能还有事要麻烦你。”  
真命女仿佛终于回过味儿来，对两人眨眨眼：“没问题。随时欢迎。”  
回横子家的路上，昴子啧啧称奇，打量着横子。  
横子视若无睹：“我想过了。”  
昴子用掌根蹭掉额头上的汗，把刘海弄得凌乱：“想过什么？”  
横子严肃地握拳：“我一定要弄明白hina有没有男朋友。”  
昴子：“……为什么？”  
横子提高音调：“为什么？哪有为什么？我们不应该知道hina的感情状况吗？”  
昴子：“我倒无所谓……”  
横子打断她：“我决定了。那个什么丸山隆平，我一定要查清楚他对hina有什么目的。”  
昴子举手：“那只狸猫的话，大概没有在和mu酱交往。”  
横子：“好，昴子议员，请发言。”  
昴子扯了扯嘴角才往下说：“我试过他。”她复述了在丸山家的庭院时是如何戏耍那位少年。  
横子思考了一番：“听起来确实是个笨蛋。又或许那只是伪装，作出好玩的样子来引起hina的兴趣？”  
昴子：“所以你打算？”  
横子按着手机：“我联系了仓子和安子，‘hina到底有没有男朋友大作战’已经打响。你明天就从学校搬回家住了吧？后天在公园开第一次作战会议，不要迟到。”  
会去才有鬼！昴子含糊地应付着，做好了放横子鸽子的准备。


	23. Chapter 23

23  
当晚村子约了他们所有人。横子的计划胎死腹中，与昴子电邮到凌晨，但对于丸山什么也没有查出来。第二天两人脚步虚浮地一同推开冷饮店。  
手工冰淇淋排列在玻璃柜台里，昴子还来不及看，被横子向招手的村子他们拉去。  
其他人都到了，沙发卡座一侧坐着安子和仓子，两人好像聊得很投机，刚刚才被打断。对面是另外三人，村子被夹在两名男性中间，横子手下一重，昴子立刻抽出手臂坐到安子身边。  
村子张望着：“呀，位子不够了。那里有椅子，yoko，能不能搬一个过来？”  
横子冷静地搬来椅子，独自坐在一侧。村子举杯：“总之谢谢大家出来。终于放假啦，暑假万岁！”  
碰过杯，横子抿了一口柠檬水。坐在村子身边的男性一个是见过一面的丸山，离开和宅的他穿着一件土黄与锈红的条纹衬衣，下身是长裤皮带和皮鞋，风格比较复古。另一名少年横子没见过，但隐隐有股熟悉感，少年的容貌十分英俊，面带笑意地看向这些陌生的女孩。横子心中警铃大作。  
村子快速舔了一下嘴唇：“大家先认识一下吧！我叫村子，是昴子的小学同学，锦户亮的中学同学，安子和横子的高中同学，丸山隆平是我的青梅竹马。好，下一个安子酱！”  
安子从袖下伸出小巧的手指，摸了摸压在刘海下的鼻尖：“我和村子、横子的关系刚才说过了，其他的倒也……啊，我是安子。嗯……以上。”  
大家善意地笑笑。村子继续主持：“下一个是小亮！”  
很快就到了横子在意的那名陌生少年。他的五官非常立体，眉宇清晰地凸出，眼眶则微微凹陷，在眼帘根部留下迷人的阴影。他的眼角微微下垂，双眼皮干净分明，与村子类似，但眼睛整体与她的感觉完全不同，锦户亮睫毛分明，下睫毛在眼下投出根根淡灰色的痕迹，有股天然的忧郁气质。他的鼻子偏大，鼻梁很高，脸架非常小，奶油色的小脸有令少女疯狂的资本。  
锦户亮下意识垂眼，抿唇点了下头。再抬眼时，浓密的睫毛像有根羽毛扫过：“嗯。我是锦户亮，大家好。我是村子学姐的后辈，在跟她与maru……她与丸山前辈还有我的乐队里担任吉他手。请各位多多指教。”  
村子笑眯眯地：“小亮，说得很好哟。接着是subaru。”  
昴子放开被玩皱的吸管，在位子上小幅度地鞠了个躬：“我是昴子——”  
自我介绍戛然而止。村子接话：“她喜欢别人叫她subaru哦。下一个仓子。”  
横子这才分出目光注意仓子。她今天画了浓妆，艳光照人，移过位子后就坐在了丸山对面，此时的话也是盯着丸山说的：“我是仓子，各位下午好。早就听说过丸山少爷的大名，上回见面没能好好打招呼，真是失礼，请丸山少爷见谅。”  
村子连忙插话：“不用这么客气，管这家伙叫maru就行，是吧maru。”村子一手搭在丸山肩上，睨了他一眼，好像丸山一旦反对就会立刻捏上那张看起来很柔软的脸蛋。  
丸山清咳一声，认真地想要开口。  
仓子立刻打断他：“那么就请maru，还有各位多多指教。”  
丸山用眼神向村子告状，村子无视了他，双手合十：“好！接下来是maru！”  
丸山深吸口气，嘴唇抿紧，似乎要把唇下那颗小痣都含了进去，刻意错开仓子紧追不放的视线望向安子：“吾乃——丸山隆平，中文叫做——平隆山丸。如是言，花外只余松在花外只余松在，暮色中钟晚响彻天声声尽是痴情怨诸行本无常为说生法灭……”  
横子众人被他暴起的歌舞伎腔吓得一愣，村子最先反应过来，摁着他的后脑一起鞠了个躬：“抱歉，这孩子脑子不太好使。”  
丸山把头一甩挣脱了，两指点在额角：“这就是，琼~琼~的感觉。”  
众人无言。只有昴子笑眯眯地，流露出一丝欣赏的眼神。  
村子耷拉下眼尾，看向唯一没有自我介绍过的横子。横子点点头，打破了诡异的气氛：“我是横子，请各位多多指教。”  
村子喝了口水，再次双手合十：“好。刚才各位可能也听出一些了，我和maru、小亮有一个三人乐队，小亮负责吉他和主唱，maru负责和声和贝斯，我负责键盘。我们已经合作了两年，小亮今年毕业要去东京读高中，所以我们想在暑假结束前组成一支完整的乐队，办一场没有遗憾的表演。”  
“很伤心呢。”没有主语，也没有补充。安子扔出这半句话，接着问，“为什么会去东京念书呢？”  
锦户一直抱胸安静地听着，这时略显慌乱地指指自己：“嗯？问我吗？啊，是这样，事务所在东京，已经无法继续留在大阪两边跑了，所以八月末会搬过去。”  
村子帮忙补充：“小亮中学一年级被挖掘模特出道，事务所那边早就想让他进入演员行业，等一到东京大概就会带他去试镜。”  
仓子将定型成卷的头发撩到背后：“模特？我好像有点印象，你是担当过《eighteen》封面模特的ryo吗？”  
锦户点点头：“嗯，是的。”  
横子僵硬了。他也想起了这位中学少女间的风云人物，还想起仓子摆弄过杂志赠送的Q版人偶、村子修补过的黑发人偶、以及她极其珍惜地表明那是“朋友送的”。横子脑袋乱嗡嗡地看向丸山，又看向锦户，目光最后落到村子身上。  
村子温和地笑笑：“我听安子说过你会弹吉他，还有昴子唱歌很厉害，可以当双主唱。另外还需要一位鼓手、一位和声兼定音鼓手。架子鼓短期内可以练出几首曲子，但是比较难学，会辛苦一点。大家大概还无法立刻决定，希望有兴趣的话能联系我，我们会非常感谢大家的帮助。”  
只剩仓子与村子没有交换过电话。安子两手撑在膝盖上，被刘海遮住的双眼貌似看向村子：“嗯，没问题哦，我也很喜欢音乐。”  
村子惊喜地攥住了她的手：“哇，谢谢你安子酱！以后可以叫你yasu吗？”  
安子：“可以哦。Yasu……感觉很可爱，大家都叫我yasu吧。”  
村子：“对了，大家去柜台拿点冰淇淋吃吧。可以随便点哦，今天全部由maru买单！”  
丸山震惊：“我来之前可没听说过啊！”  
卡座里人群散开，横子把昴子拖向洗手间：“肯定是锦户。”  
昴子顺便照起镜子：“什么？”  
横子面色阴沉：“hina的男朋友。”  
“哦。”昴子点点头，“看起来比狸猫好一点。”  
横子悲恸地叫道：“subaru！”  
昴子一抖：“干嘛？”  
横子：“hina有男朋友了！”  
昴子拍了拍横子的肩，憋了半天，张开嘴：“我去尿尿。”  
横子垂头丧气地走出来，正面遇上村子。  
村子：“yoko，怎么了？不舒服吗？”  
横子强颜欢笑：“我没事。”  
村子体贴地：“yoko不想参加也不要紧。虽然那天在maru家你说……但是不要紧哦，yoko按照yoko的心意来就好。”  
横子告诉她会好好考虑，村子即笑逐颜开地选冰淇淋去了。  
横子沉下脸在门口等昴子出来：“你参加那个乐队吗？”  
昴子擦干手：“麻烦。”  
横子点点头，搂了搂昴子的肩，随后一言不发地回到座位。


End file.
